Type-50B Directed Energy Rifle/Heavy
| manufacturer=Merchants of Quikost | model=Type-50B | type=Directed Energy Rifle/Heavy | cost= | size= | damage per hit= | magazine=6 | maxammo= | fire= | ammotype=plasma | operation= | rate of fire=semi-automatic | accuracy= | range= | era= | counterpart= | counterwep= | affiliation=USR }} The , or Concussion Rifle, is semi-automatic heavy plasma rifle used by the Republic. History The is one of the oldest weapon designs in service with the Sangheili, or indeed any military force in the galaxy. The weapon was first designed by Sangheili engineers on Qikost, one of the moons of Sanghelios at some point prior to the signing of Covenant Writ of Union. As the Writ was signed in 852 BCE of the human calender, this makes the Concussion Rifle over 3404 years old as of 2552. While the rifle has changed some in outer appearance, the mechanism is the same. The weapon saw action in the Sangheili-San Shyuum War and continued service in the Covenant through various conflicts throughout Covenant history. The weapon saw some use in the Human-Covenant War, most notably at the Battle of Reach. It's often reserved for use by elite units or officers, though it's use has become more widespread. An auteur weapon, it is lovingly manufactured by the weapon smiths on Quikost, and sold in auctions, each hungrily picked up by warriors of note, purses weighed down from war bounty. To this end, most of the wielders are officers, with their higher pay, or the family of affluent Keeps, or Merchants. Description The Concussion Rifle has a body shaped roughly like a rounded rectangle with the end holding the barrel is slightly narrower than the end holding the grip. The grip assembly consists of a circular gap in the weapon, with the narrow rear part of the circle making up the grip. Behind the grip is a small stock. The weapon is loaded with a six shot magazine, that features six large plasma batteries, usually used to power a lesser plasma weapon. Each battery is used to generate one shot, rather than the weapon use an internal power source. Once all six shots have been used, the weapon requires a new charge pack. To replace a battery, the weapon breaks open along a hinge releases the battery, allowing a new one to be loaded in. Performance-wise, the Concussion rifle fires a low velocity, high density plasma munition. The weapon is less powerful than a grenade launcher, but is nonetheless capable of causing severe damage to infantry and light vehicles, though it may require multiple shots to pierce heavy energy shielding. The collapse of the magnetic sheath containing the plasma causes a high yield concussion explosion, causing significant damage in close quarters situations and capable of reducing a squad to corpses in a few seconds. The latest upgrades allow it to fire at higher velocities. Its inbuilt scope is also accurate at predicting its course, allowing the user to accurately lob munitions at long distances, allowing it to be used as a short ranged, improvised mortar and bombardment weapon. Variants Rain of Quikost Built especially for the elite guards on Quikost, these weapons defend the palisades that surround the mighty Merchant keeps. Raining the artillery down on their foes, these weapons beat back any greedy soul. The Rain of Quikost incorporates target tracking technology to guide bolts and allow them proximity detonation. Thunder Cry Once in a while, the greatest smiths on Quikost would switch from producing excellent weapons, to manufacturing legendary ones. Each is made from hand-made components, and lovingly tended by a weapon smith, not by a machine. Decorated in sigils that bring misfortune to those in front of the gun, it doesn't mess around. It's greatest capability is it's rapid fire power. Spite Built on request from an allied Keep, and longtime patron of the Merchants, the Spite was designed to combat fast moving raiders that threatened their lands. Designed to combat vehicles, it fires a fast moving bolt, that releases it's tell tale explosion followed by an electromagnetic fall out, reducing vehicles to a smouldering, stationary, wreck. UNSC Remarks